The disclosure relates to apparatus, systems and methods relating to a handheld exercise device for core fitness training.
Core fitness and cross training have recently become the foundation of most sports training programs. Currently, conventional devices such as kettle bells and sandbags have been utilized for a variety of cardiovascular, strength and endurance training exercises known in the art. However, these conventional devices have limitations in movement and safety.
There is a need in the art for improved exercise devices, systems and methods.